MLP Los siete guardianes de las virtudes
by Napo-1
Summary: Una leyenda esta a punto de ser revelado, Twiligth y sus amigas deberan enfrentrar a Discordia y sus hermanos los pecados capitales, pero antes deben buscar a las siete varitas de la virtudes, reviws por favor


**Disclaimer: **Agradezco nuevamente la oportunidad de hacer fics en esta página, espero que el tiempo que estuve fuera halla dado frutos, presento este fic al que titulo: "My Little Pony: En busca de los siete guardianes de las virtudes", como es debido MLP no es propiedad mia sino de Hasbro y de Lauren Faust, el único personaje que me pertecene es Napo

(Favor de escuchar **la canción de Lugia de la pelicula de Pokemon: El poder de uno,** hasta que no se indique lo contrario)

_Erase una vez en un reino muy lejano llamado Ecuestria…_

_Donde vivían en paz y armonía los ponis junto con su amada soberana la Reina Madre Poni, ella era una gran gobernante y cuidaba a sus súbditos con mucho cariño, además de bondadosa e inteligente, también poseía magia._

_ La Reina Madre tenía dos preciosas hijas que eran Celestia y Luna, Celestia era una unicornio de color blanco con cabellos transparentes y hermosas alas, poseía un corazón de oro y en un lejano futuro aspiraría a ser princesa de Ecuestria, además de que ella podía controlar el día, su cute mark era la figura de un sol . Su hermana menor Luna era de color negro, de cabello azul y alas negras, era algo testaruda y traviesa, su madre le dio el poder de controlar la noche por eso en su cute mark tenía una luna, además de que ella también sería reconocida como princesa de Ecuestria._

_ Parecía que aquella felicidad perduraría por siempre, hasta que un día Ecuestria fue azotada por varias enfermedades que afectaban a los ponis de diversas maneras, unos se volvían egoístas, mentirosos, caóticos, lujuriosos, golosos, avariciosos y por último iracundos. La Reina Madre preocupada por este asunto voló hasta llegar a Pony Ville donde vio con horror que siete quimeras aterrorizaban a los pobladores, aquellas bestias eran los siete pecados capitales los cuales reclamaban todo el reino, la reina combatió aquellos seres pero la lucha fue difícil, así que tuvo que huir para poder buscar la manera de detener ese caos…_

_Una vez que regreso al castillo Canterlot vio como sus hijas Celestia y Luna estaban haciendo unas piedras mágicas con diversas armonías: la honestidad, la bondad, la lealtad, la risa, la generosidad y la amistad, la reina quedo impresionada que ambas hermanas trabajaran juntas para hacer las armonías, las hijas le dijeron a su madre que si quería salvar a Ecuestria tenía que llevar consigo esas piedras, además de las siete varitas de las virtudes: Sabiduría, fortaleza, templanza, humildad, piedad, consejo y amor _

_Entonces de la nada y ante la presencia de la Reina surgieron seis hermosas ponis y siete caballeros de la misma raza dispuestos a salvar su reino. Junto a la Gran Poni fueron a presentar batalla, como si ella sintiera que fuera la última vez que veía a sus hijas, la soberana se despidió y les recordó que nunca perdieran la fe en la amistad y les ordeno que no salieran de Canterlot hasta que acabara el caos_

_Todos fueron a combatir a las bestias y los sellaron permanentemente en un lugar lejano, pero desgraciadamente al usar el poder de las armonías y las virtudes juntos, la soberana y aquellos ponis cayeron para nunca más volverse a levantar…_

_Celestia y Luna se acercaron llenas de espanto y tristeza a su madre, quien poco antes de morir les encargo el reino y que conocieran lo que era la amistad, luego la soberana observo el cielo estrellado ya que la noche había caído, les indico con la pezuña que si sentían solas en las estrellas siempre estaría y acabar de decir estas palabras ella expiro_

_Una vez que fueron los funerales de aquellos que habían dado su vida por Ecuestria, las princesas Celestia y Luna fueron a PonyVille a buscar las armonías y las virtudes, solo encontraron las armonías, las virtudes después de la batalla habían desaparecido. Así que ambas princesas defenderían el reino como su madre y los ponis lo habían hecho… y esto es el fin_

(Dejen de escuchar la pista)

¡Que sensacional leyenda! –dijo emocionado Spike- ¿Puedes leerla otra vez Twiligth?

¡Spike! –bufo la poni de color azul- Ya te he leído esta leyenda como cincuenta veces

Nos encontramos en la era actual en PonyVille, apenas las estrellas estaban por salir en una nueva noche, Twiligth Sparkle acababa de contar la leyenda a su pequeño ayudante el dragón Spike de como las armonías y las virtudes habían sellado para siempre a los pecados capitales además de que Celestia y Luna eran las princesas de Ecuestria

Pensé que solo había sido una vez –comento el pequeño dragón- Pero descuida conseguí que te olvidaras de la tensión de tu examen de mañana

¡Por todos los ponis! –exclamo Twiligth- ¡Mañana es mi examen de segunda ronda!, ¿y si no apruebo?, ¿La princesa me desterrara de Ecuestria?, ¿me devolverá a la magia prescolar?, ¿me encerrara en el calabozo?, ¡No, no, no!

¡Ya relájate Twiligth! –le dijo Spike- Estoy seguro que mañana aprobaras el examen

Twiligth comenzaba a desesperarse, su puso a repasar todos sus libros de magia que había en la biblioteca de su casa, Spike no conseguía que su amiga se estuviera en paz, en eso oyeron que tocaban la puerta

"_¿Quien será a esta hora de la noche?"_ –se dijo para si Twiligth y después pregunto- ¿Quién es?

¡Señorita Twilitgh Sparkle! –contestaron los pegasos guardianes de la princesa- ¡Abra la puerta por favor!

_(Favor de escuchar el intro de MLP)_

**My Little Pony: "En busca de los siete guardianes de las virtudes"**

**Autor: Napo_1**

**Capitulo I: "El examen de Twiligth"**

¡Abra la puerta en nombre de la princesa! –se oyeron las voces de los pegasos-

Twiligth estaba en estado de shock, ¿debía o no abrir la puerta?, ¿acaso serian malas noticias de parte de la princesa?, así que muy dudosa abrió la puerta y vio a los guardianes

¿E-en que puedo ayudarlos caballeros? –pregunto con temor la aprendiz de la princesa-

Señorita Sparkle –dijo uno de los pegasos- perdón que la molestemos a una hora inapropiada, pero la princesa Celestia quiere desearle buena suerte en su examen de mañana, ella ara todo lo posible por estar ahí, le reitero nuestra disculpas por haberla molestado, que pase buenas noches

Los habitantes de aquella casa observaron como los pegasos emprendían el vuelo a Canterlot, Twiligth dio un gran suspiro de alivio al saber que la princesa le deseaba buena suerte, Spike no contuvo más la risa

¡Si que te hicieron pasar un susto mayúsculo! –río el bebe dragón- ¡Debiste haber visto tu cara!

¡Eso no fue nada gracioso! –protesto la poni- ¡mañana es mi examen y debo dormir!

Veras que las cosas mejoraran mañana Twiligth –le dijo Spike mientras la arropaba en la cama- ¡Dulces sueños a la mejor aprendiz de toda Ecuestria!

Gracias Spike –le dijo Twiligth- Eres el mejor ayudante de todo el mundo

Ambos se fueron a dormir tranquilamente, mientras en otra parte de Ecuestria, en las más altas montañas estaba en piedra la figura de Discordia, como recordaran Twilitgh y sus amigas una vez que superaron el caos de Discordia pudieron encerrar a su enemigo en su estado de piedra y la princesa Celestia ordeno que fuera llevado a esas montañas para que nadie pudiera encontrarlo, pero por una extraña razón la capa de piedra comenzó a agrietarse y Discordia salió libre

¡De veras que se siente incomodo esta asi! –grito la quimera-

¿Así agradeces que te hayamos liberado hermano? –pregunto una voz macabra-

Les agradezco que me hayan liberado –dijo Discordia- Aunque no se quienes son ustedes

¿Te has olvidado de nosotros? –volvieron a preguntarle con furia las voces-

Esperen –dijo Discordia y saco un almanaque- veamos si mis cálculos no me fallan, debió haber pasado mil lunas desde la batalla contra la Reina Poni, así que por lo que me doy cuenta ustedes son los Siete Pecados Capitales

¡Hasta que te has dado cuenta idiota! –le replico Ira-

Vamos Ira no te enojes con Discordia –le dijo Gula- Mejor hagamos un banquete para celebrar que estamos de nuevo en Ecuestria

¡Oh si! –dijo Lujuria- ¡Volveremos a aterrorizar nuevamente a Ecuestria!

¡Alto ahí Quimeras! –dijo con voz firme Egoísmo- Si vamos a apoderarnos de Ecuestria, que al final será mio, tendremos que idear un plan para sacar de la jugada a Celestia y Luna

Sin olvidarnos de Twilitgh Sparkle y sus despreciables amigas –contesto Discordia-

¿No me digas que las ponis de la leyenda aparecieron en esta época? –pregunto con temor Avaricia-

Si hermana –dijo con desanimo Discordia- Yo pude revivir gracias a que unas pequeñas ponis estaban discutiendo, mi plan era que las ponis perdieran sus valiosos dones, pero no contaba que la aprendiz de Celestia creyera nuevamente en la amistad e hiciera que sus amigas volvieran a creer en y a mi me encerraron de nuevo

Pero esta vez no estarás solo hermano –le dijo Ira- El sello que nos puso la Gran Reina Poni acaba de perder su efecto, así que muy pronto Ecuestria será nuestro de nuevo

¿Y que hay de las armonías? –pregunto preocupado Discordia- Ellas la tienen y pueden encerrarnos

Te equivocas hermano –le dijo Egoísmo- sin las siete varitas de las virtudes, que destruimos durante la batalla pasada, las armonías no tienen efecto sobre nosotros y ni de ti

¡Eso es estupendo! –dijo Discordia mientras hacia distorsiones dimensionales- ¡Muy pronto nuestra venganza será cumplida!

Las quimeras comenzaron a reír macabramente, solo era cuestión de tiempo para conseguir su tan anhelada venganza, fuera de las montañas el sol apenas despuntaba sus rayos sobre Ecuestria Twiligth se levanto temprano para preparar todas sus cosas para ir a Canterlot, aunque todavía no sabia que iba a hacer en su examen, en eso sus amigas llegaron a la biblioteca eran Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie

¡Buenos días Twiligth! –dijeron todas-

¡Hola chicas! –dijo algo apresurada Twiligth- Ya casi me voy a Canterlot

¡Toma el toro por los cuernos! –le dijo Applejack a su amiga- Tu examen será más fácil que comer una manzana

Solo ten fe amiga –dijo Fluttershy- ¡Pasaras!

¡Y luego aremos una gran fiesta porque pasaste! –dijo alegremente Pinkie Pie-

Si me lo permites Twiligth –dijo Rarity- are un hermoso vestido para tu graduación

Chicas les agradezco todos los consejos –dijo Twiligth- aún no sé que presentar en este difícil examen

¿Y si haces lo que hiciste la primera vez Twiligth? –pregunto Rainbow Dash-

¿Lo que hice la primera vez? –se pregunta la poni azul y voltea a ver a Spike- ¿Qué nazca un bebe dragón?

¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! –grito con emoción Spike- ¡Voy a tener un hermanito!

O hermanita –le dijo Rarity-

¡Porque no pensé en eso! –dijo emocionada Twiligth- ¡Usare mi primera magia!

En eso se escucha el tiro de cascos, los pegasos guardianes habían traído la carroza para llevar a Twiligth a su examen sinodal, así que nuestra amiga sube a la carroza con las demás ponis y Spike, los unicornios se lanzan hacia el cielo con rumbo al majestoso castillo de Canterlot, Twiligth estaba hecha un "manjo de nervios", luego de varios años ella estaría nuevamente enfrente de los sinodales, esto era la vida o la muerte, jugarse el todo por el todo, si aprobaba el examen seguiría bajo la tutela de la Princesa Celestia, si reprobaba no quería ni imaginárselo, aunque Pinkie Pie jugaba a imaginarse los peores castigos para Twiligth, ser encerrada en el calabozo con el dragón, ir a la escuela primaria de magia, desterrada de Ecuestria o ser encerrada en el calabozo dentro de la escuela en una tierra lejana

¡Pinkie Pie! –grito Twiligth- ¡deja de hacer eso!

Perdón amiga –dijo Pinkie Pie-aunque me gustaría saber que te espera

No ayudas mucho con eso –dijo Applejack- Creo que hemos llegado

¡Oh noooooooooooooo! –dijo la pequeña aprendiz- ¡Pido un milagro!

Mientras bajaban del carruaje los sinodales ponies hicieron acto de presencia, luego de las debidas presentaciones el poni juez le dijo a Twiiligth

Señorita Sparkle –dijo el juez- La princesa Celestia nos ha dado buenos informes de usted, así que en este segundo examen evaluaremos su conocimiento aprendido en estos años que ha estado en PonyVille, ¿esta usted preparada?

Yo…yo –dijo con titubeos Twiligth- Estoy lista

Eso me alegra Srita. Sparkle –dijo el juez- vamos a la sala de los sinodales

Un pequeño grupo de invitados estaba ya en la sala, las amigas de Twiligth estaban acomodadas en primera fila y los sinodales ocuparon sus asientos correspondientes, también había hecho su arribo la Princesa Celestia y ocupo un lugar que estaba asignada a ella, solo faltaban unos momentos para el gran momento, Twiligth tomo aire y se concentro

¡Twiligth Sparkle! –dijo el sinodal-

¡Presente! –dijo la aspirante-

Señorita Sparkle –continuo el sinodal- A llegado el momento para que usted haga algún conocimiento aprendido durante el tiempo que no estuvo en la escuela de magia, ¿Cuál es la técnica que nos enseñara hoy?

Estimados maestros, Princesa Celestia –hace una pequeña reverencia la poni- agradezco la oportunidad que me han dado para presentar mi segundo examen, el día de hoy me complazco en presentar un anterior trabajo que realice cuando era más joven… hacer que un nazca de un huevo de dragón un bebe dragón

Varios mormullos se escuchaban en la sala, algunos eran de desaprobación y otros de ánimo, se confundían mucho, ¿Cómo era posible que la protegida de la princesa volviera hacer la misma prueba?, los sinodales también hablaban, aunque al final el sinodal mayor fijo su mirada en la princesa y esta aprobó con un gesto de confianza que prosiguiera el examen

Puede continuar Srita. Sparkle –dijo el sinodal-

(Favor de escuchar la siguiente pista de Power rangers fuerza mistica)

Twiligth se concentro nuevamente, su cuerno mágico comenzó a brillar con mucha intensidad, así que dirigió su magia hacia el huevo que le tenía preparado, todos los espectadores no querían perderse aquel momento… el huevo se fue elevando hasta el techo y siguió brillando, pero algo extraño sucedió el huevo comenzó a romperse, todos temían que el dragoncito no saliera y cuando menos lo esperaban siete luces de diferentes colores salieron disparados hacia el cielo y se dispersaron por varios lugares de Ecuestria

La Princesa Celestia observo aquel suceso, de pronto recordó como aquellas luces habían aparecido en el pasado y habían formado…

¡LAS VARITAS DE LA VIRTUD! –exclamo la princesa-

Pero nadie había prestado atención a las palabras de la Princesa porque el huevo de Twiligth había caído suavemente al piso y solo esperaban a que terminara esto

¡No te mueras dragoncito! –dijo entre sollozos Twiligth-

"Que le digo me dice" –se escucha una voz dentro del huevo- ¡Osea hellooooooooooo!, ¿Qué no ven que apenas voy a salir?

Entonces un pequeño bebe dragón de color rojo sale del huevo sin tener una sola herida, todo mundo se quedo impresionado, Twiligth observa al pequeño

¿Estas bien dragoncito? –pregunta la poni-

Gracias por preguntar –responde el dragón- estaba haciendo mucho calor ahí dentro y te agradezco lo que hiciste, bueno creo que no nos hemos presentado… ¿Quién eres?, ¿mi mami?

Algo parecido –dijo Twiligth- veras amiguito tú fuiste mi segundo examen para seguir siendo la protegida de la Princesa Celestia, me llamo Twiligth Sparkle

Tu nombre esta largo –se queja el dragoncito- mejor te digo Twi-senpai, suena bonito

_+Senpai: En japonés quiere decir maestro, superior o quien tiene mayor rango_

Te agradezco el halago amigo –dice tiernamente Twiligth- ¿y cual es tu nombre?

Eto… -dice el dragoncito- es que cuando llegue tenia que elegir nombre, me puedes decir Napoleón o Napo de cariño, o puedes escoger con mi nombre más largo DRAGONHEARTH

_+Dragon hearth: Corazón de dragón en ingles_

_(Favor de dejar de escuchar la pista)_

Todos los presentes "aplaudieron" de la emoción una ves más Twiligth había pasado una prueba más, mientras tanto la princesa Celestia se quedo pensativa, ¿Por qué las virtudes habían vuelto a Ecuestria?, ¿Acaso un peligro mayor se aproximaba?, tenía que resolver cuanto antes este misterio y sin que nadie se diera cuenta salió de la cámara de sinodales en busca de Luna

_**¿Qué nuevas aventuras les esperan a nuestra amigas?, ¿Podrán salvar nuevamente a Ecuestria de Discordia y sus hermanos?, ¡No se pierdan el siguiente y emocionante fic de MLP!**_


End file.
